my life as a demigod
by demigod2
Summary: me and my friends are perfectly normal kids... ok I just wanted to see how that sounded. that WAS true before yesterday though. we are demigods and right now we are going to just go through how to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

the beginning of something amazing

ok, so let me introduce myself before I go on rambling about how screwed up my life is right now. my name is Saphora. Im 13 years old and I live in New York. I thought I was a normal teenage girl until that thought completely flew out the window. this is how it all went down: I was at my school Ivey Middle, with my 3 friends Sophie, Prim and Angie. the bell rang after our last period of the day and we were packing to go home, well not exactly. we were running away from home that day and we were on the way out the door when Sophie was randomly knocked out beside us. I made the mistake of turning around to see a group of 3 kids. one was fairly scrawny with curly brown hair and a random tool belt around his waist. the other two were obviously a couple completely separated from the curly haired boy. " dude! you didn't have to do that!" the boy from the couple shouted. He was quite attractive with blonde side swept hair and a muscular body. " sorry about that" the girl said. something about her voice made me shiver like she was the nicest person I had ever met. she was pretty, brown hair, and dazzling eyes that you would get lost in if looking to hard. " we are going to take you to a place were you will be safe and I know this dosn't make sense to you right now but I promise we will explain ok? now please get in the car behind you." I turned around without even willing my feet to move and got into the car that just appeared to be behind us with **strawberry** something written on the side. I am partially deslexic (sorry about spelling) but I could still read clearly. after a wile in the car the kids introduced themselves. Jason (the blonde) Leo (the "knock out" dude) and Piper. " you guys are demigods. half human half god." Jason said. "um can you explain a little more please?" out of all the people in the van Prim had to have been the most irritated. And so they did. we were going to Camp Half-Blood the only place safe enough for our kind. we needed to be somehow "claimed by our godly parent" so we know who we are. "so wich one of your parents are missing from your family?" Leo asked. sophie's mom died as a baby but I don't know about any of my other friends. it kind of made me feel mad knowing them for so long and barley knowing them you know? " my mom walked out on us" "so did mine" Prim and Angie answerd sadly. "my dad, well, I never met him." I answered bitterly. " great! so when we get to camp hopefully you will be claimed from your parent but until then you can stay with Chiron our camp director." and with that we stepped out of the van into our new home.

**yaaaaaay! first chappie! how is it? I am soooooooooooo excited to write this because I wish I was a demigod! btw, I am Sephora in this story (duh) but anyway thanks for reading and no flames please and thank you! **

**REVIEWLIKEFAVORITEFOLLOWREVIEWLIKEFAVORITEFOLLOWRE VIEWLIKEFAVORITEFOLLOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a wile but those of you wonderful readers that haven't lost hope for me thank you! BTW! IF YOU WOULD NOT LIKE LEO FLIRTING WITH SEPHORA YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS! THANK YOU ALL OF YOU THAT DONT CARE! this one is long P.S. ONWARD!-**

my new home

there was something that piper forgot to mention about Chiron, our camp director. now what was it again? oh yeah, HE WAS HALF HORSE! I walked up the porch steps of the "big house" when I heard trotting. soon, Chiron was at the front door greeting me. his top half was normal to the waist; a man with battle armor and a broad face. his bottom half, well, not so much. he was a white horse with green grass stains on his hooves. I couldn't help staring. "ah! more demigods! and what are your names?" we all went down the line saying our names when a black bat appeared over top of Prims head. "huh! a daughter of Persephone! well I didn't think she had any children. very strange. I guess your father was one of her visitors. very well. you can stay in the hades cabin since we did not make one for your mother Prim." "my mother died. what are you talking about?" Prim asked. she recovered quickly after the giant bat meanwhile everyone else still gawked at it. the bat dissolved into the cool summer air and I listened in on the conversation once more. " Alright! everyone can roam around if you please however dinner is in a few hours so don't wander off too far!" Chiron dismissed us while Piper lead Prim to her cabin to meet her half brother Nico Di Angelo. I walked down the stairs and on to the blanket of pine needles covering the ground. I took in my surroundings: to my left there was a forest that over looked a big lake going farther into the horizon. to my right there were so many cabins! too many to count. I chose to walk towards them. I walked about 5 steps when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Leo. " Hey! Jeez you can go far in a matter of seconds! anyway what would you say if I wanted to show you around a little bit?" "I would love that" I replied. he was cute I admit. his dark curly hair shined a warm hazel color in the sunlight, while his eyes danced with excitement and misfit and- wait he could be my brother for all I know! stop it seph! Leo straightened and stuck out his arm in a polite way. I rapped my arm around his feeling that his skin was unnaturally warm. " uh, Leo your kind of hot." I said " I know" he smirked " uh, no I mean your skin is all hot I think you might be sick." "oh, ha no. you see I can control fire." I didn't question it because how the way my life is right now; that is a normal sentence. " you aren't freaked out? I mean, really?" "oh im freaking out. im just holding it in. you probably hear 'oh my gosh your hands on fire' dozens of times before" he chuckled in the most adorable way and it just gave me a warm feeling and- ugh! _ok less flirting more touring_. " oh! so your an Apollo kid huh?" he was right a bright glow appeared on top of my head with the sign of Apollo. "heh. guess your hot too. and im not just saying that cuz your dad control's the sun" he smirked (haha saw that on ifunny :P) _wait is he flirting with me?! omg STOP! _" alright then. lets go meet your brothers and sisters!" and so I did.

yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! im so happy I finally updated! I am so happy to write this story and you know how I get the ideas? its so cool: I have dreams about it! its awesome so yea! thanks for reading. oh and I have decided! all my story updates will be on Saturdays! so please catch up with the next chapter THIS Saturday September 27th!

REVIEWFAVORITEFOLLOWLIKEREVIEWFAVORITEFOLLOWLIKERE VIEWFAVORITEFOLLOWLIKEREVIEWFAVORITEFOLLOWLI


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN DEAREST READERS! WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER! TELL YOUR FRIENDS WHO ARE OBSESSED WITH PERCY JACKSON ABOUT THIS STORY BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE 72 VIEWS SO FAR!**

being claimed (Aggie's P.O.V)

ok, so I thought I would go down to the lake and take a peaceful walk right? WRONG. this is how it went: after being dismissed from the big house I stepped outside to get some air. but, as I walked I was getting funny looks from everyone. no one came up to me of talked to me, but then again, that was fine by me. " hey new girl!" darn it, I jinxed it. but I didn't really care because it was Annabeth, the one that everyone talked about around here. her and that other guy; Percy Jackson. " um, hi." " hi! im Annabeth. I just wanted to see how your doing. I know its probably not the most normal thing in the world for you." she said. Annabeth was nice but you could see in her eyes that you wouldn't want to be on her bad side. " oh, uh, fine I guess. so your the famous Annabeth Chase huh?" I didn't know what else to say. " yup! but I think you should meet someone." she lead me to a row of cabins and walked me to the door of the Poseidon cabin. I could tell because of the triton etched in the wood. She knocked on the door an a few minuets later, it swung open revealing a tall guy with sea green eyes and jet black messy hair; Percy Jackson. " Hey Annabeth. showing a new camper around? what is with all the new young campers! the gods break rules more than we do." "nice to meet you too." I mumbled. " sorry. hi, im Percy Jackson. son of Poseidon. hero of Olympus" "wow wait to rub it in her face seaweed brain." I liked Annabeth. "so have you been claimed yet?" Percy asked. "nah, not yet." "Percy I have to go get my campers from the arena. do you mind showing Angie around a little more? Annabeth asked. by the way she was looking at him, it wasn't a question. after he agreed, she took off in the distance. "well huh! looks like Annabeth has a new sister!" at first I didn't know what he was talking about. then I noticed a faint red glow from above me. an owl burned in red above my head: the symbol of Athena.

**thank you for reading! 3 reviews you get a long chapter. 5 reviews you get 2 chapters 5 reviews and 100 views you get 2 long chapters every day of that week. I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WITH IDEAS FOR WHO SOPHIE SHOULD BE THE DAUGHTER OF! here is a discription of her. (yes, she is based off of a real person/one of my best friends.)**

**looks: brown, long hair. green eyes, skinny**

**likes: harry potter *cough* Percy Jackson is way better *cough*, spongebob**

**is: a very reliable friend (sp? sorry) funny, outgoing, friendly**

**IDEA GIVER GETS A SHOUT OUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay! just thought I would put in another chapter today. I just finished a lot of homework and I got bored so yeah! a big change in plans for Sophie (mwahaha you'll never see it coming) so yeah here's another chapter and tell your friends! REVIEW LIKE FAVORITE FOLLOW!**

something different (Sophie's P.O.V)

I like the forest but after today, I have never liked it more. I walked through the path of pine needles when I heard a loud squeal. slowly turning around, I saw a girl about 17 with red hair, freckles and... green skin? yup, that's right. " I since the presence of a new wood nymph! you must be Sophie! oh we have been expecting you! im Juniper, I live in that tree right over there." the peppy nymph pointed to a tall oak tree the size of a building! " wait, wait. you have been expecting me? what do you mean?" I asked. I didn't think I wanted the answer but better safe than sorry. "oh, well us nymphs have very good senses and we can see snippets of the future some involving you as a nymph. oh! silly me! you must have a boat load of mist on you if you still haven't morphed!" ok im seriously creeped out now. what was she talking about?! I wish I hadn't said that because now I saw Juniper take out 3 little berries. "eat one. these take the mist away if it has been to long before wearing off. eat it!" I took a round berry and inspected it before eating a magical fruit. it tasted really gushy like a piece of melted chocolate. it stuck to the roof of my mouth and dissolved like cotton candy. colors danced in my vision as I felt myself change. after everything went still I heard Juniper gasp. " you look like one of us! oh just look at you!" she took out a mirror made of wood and glass as I looked at my new self. my eyes widened: my skin had a green tint to it like Junipers and specks of glitter dotted my cheeks. my ears pointed like an elfs and I wore a short knee length dress made entirely out of leaves and vines with berry stains to give it color. I smiled, I liked how I looked. I was different. " oh! look! its your tree! lucky! you get the tallest holly in the woods! its the most protective tree! no one ever touches it unless they own it. Holly wont let them." she was pointing at a necklace that appeared on my neck with a holly tree charm. " its name is Holly? why do I get the best tree?" " I don't know. but I am really jealous!" Juniper giggled. " let's get you moved in!"

**haha! didn't expect that now did ya! anyway thank you for reading and don't forget my offers:**

**~ 3 reviews = 2 chapters**

**~ 5 reviews = 2 LONG chapters**

**~ 5 reviews and 100 views = 1 chapter every day of that week!**

**REVIEW COMMENT FAVORITE LIKE DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I KNOW MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER IS REALLY CRAPPY SO NO GRAMMER/SPELLING COPS! NO HATERS OR I WILL EAT YOU FOR BREAKFAST!**

**LUV YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it is really late and i just got finished with homework and... You know what im going to swich to my computer... Please hold**

**ok im back. ah that's better. im weird I know. BUT TONIGHT MY DEAREST READERS is chapter five and please remember that I will be doing most of my updating on Saturdays but I might throw in some surprise chaps here and there so keep watching. here. we. go! **

the cabin tour (ps this is Sephoras P.O.V now)

I sat down at the Apollo table next to my half sister Lauren and my half brother TJ. they were pretty cool. after walking into the cabin a few hours ago, they were the only ones not staring at me like I had 3 heads. oh! the cabin tour! ok, let me tell you about that. when I walked in the cabin with Leo, like I said, everyone stared at me like I had 3 heads. the cabin leader; Joe, came up to me and got me comfortable with everyone. I had 12 brothers and sisters all together. my favorites so far, A.K.A, the ones I know, are Lauren and TJ, Joe, Kelly and Mike. after Joe, Kelly was the first to introduce herself. " HI! im Kelly, your new sister. please tell me your not like the others." she leaned in closer and whispered " they not very fun and up beat." that made me smile. I liked her already. I had to admit I was a very smiley and bubbly. Lauren was next. she was an ordinary girl. the only thing un normal about her was that she had an unhealthy obsession with a Aphrodite boy. if you don't mention his name, you should be fine. TJ was really nice. he was open and very good-brother like. Mike was a HUGE rule breaker, I could just tell. he should be in the Hermes cabin. (im good at remembering things plus I study Greek mythology for fun so if it seem un realistic that "Sephora" knows so much so quick, sorry) Anyway, back to the tour. the cabin was ginormous! it was a lot bigger than I expected: two stories high, golden trim around the walls, and a sun roof, naturally. Joey led me to a golden fire-pole looking thing and told me that I can have the upstairs bed. I was confused. " um, there is no upstairs" Joe smirked and taught me how to fo up the fire pole. I rapped my leg around the pole backwards if I want to go up, forwards if down. we slid up the pole into the invisible room above. once above, the invisibility turned into a solid room with absolutely nothing in it. " we use this first half of the room for lock downs, that's why its invisible. which reminds me-" I felt a coppery taste fill my mouth"- there! now if you try to tell someone about this room it will just come out as stutters and tongue swelling. anyway, your rooms this way." he walked to the far end of the lockdown room were a single wooden door stood. he opened it, reveling a good sized room, with a small bunk bed like down stairs and a desk with lots of books and other accessories. the walls were painted sky blue with golden swirls moving, yes, moving around on the walls. " this is amazing! why do I get a whole room and you guys get just bunks?" I asked. somehow I knew there was a catch. " actually its the same thing with downstairs. all of us have rooms. the bunks are just like, decoys. the beds are there just not the real things. cool huh?" he said. " ill show you how you can decorate your room." he led me to the desk were little individual bottles sat. each had different labels; colors, furniture, settings. I studied each bottle with nothing inside. " um, Joe, there's nothing in here." " that's because it works on light. you haven't learned to use your power yet. each Apollo kids is granted with a special gift along with the power to actually hold light." he walked over to a window in the corner of the wall and put his hand out to a ray of light. a few seconds later he pulled his hand out, and well, had sun in his palm. he held it out to me. " picture what it would feel like. hold it." I put my hands under his as he slid them out from underneath. I held warmth fill my hand as I held the piece of light. " good now put a bottle in front of it." I did what I was told. I alternated the light to my right hand as I held the "colors" bottle in the other. light rays danced off my blue wall and named colors for different things in my room. door, window curtain, bed sheets all of it. after I got the hang of it I turned to Joe. "well, get to it!" and he left me to decorate my new room.

**yay! this was just a fun really really fun chapter because last night I dreamed about this room in this cabin and I thought it was pretty cool. so yeah! hope you guys enjoyed because I stayed up late to do this for you! don't forget to review before the end of this Friday if you want another long chapter like this one! thank you bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this weekend. I have a ton of homework and events goin on right now but i do have a question for you guys!: do you want Sephora and Leo to be together AND if you do, do you want there relation ship to go slow of fast? Leave me the answers in the reviews and/or PM thingy magigy and... Lets get to it!**

How much can one campfire change? ( Sephoras POV)

After i cleaned my plate from dinner, Chiron told us that we were having a camp fire tonight. I was excited to go because it would be my first one i had been to even though this was still my first day. Thats when Leo came up. " hey sun kiss! I normally go down to the campfire early to actually start it so i was wondering if you wanted to come see me light my arm on fire" it was so shocking how calmly he said that. " uh, sure. Dinner isn't even over for another like half an hour so well have time to talk." i told him. I excused myself from the table and told Joe were i would be. We took off down the hill and entered the bonfire space. Leo instructed me to sit on one of the rows of seats so i did. Leo closed his eyes and his brow scrunched up as he concentrated. A few seconds later, his whole arm, finger to shoulder ignited with flames. He opened his eyes and flicked his wrist sending flames to overtake the fire pit. Leo smiled when he saw me in pure amazement and he jogged over. " that was, uh, somthin" was all i could spit out. " yeah so did Joe teach you how to catch light yet? Ive always liked Apollo kid cuz they can control something like fire." aw, i felt so sorry for him. He seemed so nice but his background was so cruel and dark. But i told him yes and i showed him how the light danced along my finger tips. " yeah, Joe said every Apollo kid can control the sun and has a special gift. All of my sibblings' are different though so i have no idea what mine is." " well, Apollo is the god of alot of things so the possibility are endless." campers started filing in and i got upset. My how time flys.

**Hey! Sorry if this chapter is so short but frankly i cant tell because i was doing this chapter on my ipod and it only shows me 2 lines at a time so yeah! Please dont forget about the question about leo + Sephora because i really have nothing to talk about between the two if i dont get answers. So give me them and... Yeah thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**you guys are so mean! I . NEED . ANSWERS! since you didn't tell me anything in the reviews ( I still have ZERO!) I am making the decision myself: Leo and Sephora are going to be together but things are going to go slow. thanks for NOTHING! please please PLEASE! REVIEW! ps. I noticed I havnt written abut Prim yet so sorry P- ( yes shes also a real person) this chapter is dedicated to you! :)**

meeting my new brother ( Prims P.O.V )

" Hey, uh, Nico? theres someone id like for you to meet." after me and Piper walked into the Hades cabin, I was completely shocked. I expected it to be like walking into a mourning session; dark and depressing. but it was actually amazing! the walls were painted black with silver swirls and lines on the walls and the bed frames were made out of bones and skulls which was... disturbing but it looked like someone went overboard decorating this place for Halloween. Nico trudged out and I took in his figure. he was handsome; tall about 13-14 years old, black mid-neck length hair that fell around his glossy almost completely black eyes. he gave a warm smile that surprised me considering he was a kid of Hades. " whos this?" " this is Prim, she a daughter of, uh... Persephone." his smile faded instantly and turned into confusion. " I thought she didn't have any kids." he said. " well I guess her father was one of her visitors that got a bit too friendly." said Piper. I felt kind of awkward considering they were talking right in front of me about me. " uh, guys? can we not talk about my mom? it kind of makes me uncomfortable." " yeah. I understand. hey let me give you a bed. hmmm, how about that one?" he pointed a pale finger toward a bed with a purple fur comforter and I immediately smiled. " that's perfect. well nice meeting you Nico. im going to see how my friends are taking this." and I went out the door.

( time laps; at the bondfire )

I sat next to Nico with a bad feeling in my stomach. I didn't know why. oh, yeah, because I didn't see my friends anywhere. " uh, hey Nico? have you heard anything about 3 girls Sephora, Sophie and Aggie?" he saw that I had fear building in my stomach and started studying the ground. " uh, no but in sure their fine." " what are you doing?" I asked when he finally looked back up. " children of the underworld can make the dead rise when their mad, nervous or fearful. I only found a few finger bones but your ok." uh, ok? that didn't really settle easily but I let It go when I saw Sephora talking to Leo in the front of the seats. ok, one down 2 to go. " I found one of them, can I go say hi?" " why you askin' me? go ahead." I raced down to meet Sephora and greeted her. " oh my gosh thank goodness I found you! were are Sophie and Angie?" she asked. we agreed to look for them tomorrow and hoped they had somewear to sleep...

**im still mad at you but... thanks for reading!1 please please please PLEASE take 5 seconds to write a quick review with some ideas or if you don't want Leo and Sephora but I think I will. ok well bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG GUYS! I GOT THE HOUSE OF HADES BOOK YESTERDAY AND IM ALREADY ALMOST DONE WITH IT! its awesome but im not spoiling it for you guys like my friend did. BTW! if you see Angies name change to Aggie, that was a name switch because I talked with my real friend Aggie and she HATES that name! so yeah! thanks for reading and P.S! I. have. nothing. I have been writing this story for about a month now and I have NO LIKES, NO FAVORITES NO. NOTHING! please help**

** love, demigod2**

meeting back up (sophies P.O.V)

my tree (wow that sounds weird) was a full out blossom holly tree with pointy green leaves and unbelievably big for a tree like that. " ok, so Holly doesn't like anyone who doesn't own her so what you do is you put your necklace to the one leaf that is different from the rest and it should "un lock itself" so to speek." Junipher said. I spotted one leaf that was a golden red color and disconnected the clasp on my necklace with the Holly tree on it. there was a loud crunch and a snap of branches and it sounded like an old piece of machinery waking up for the first time in many years. in the trunk of the Holly was a wooden door that faded into existence. Juniper let out a giggle as I stared at her in disbelief. "you want me to live in a door that doesn't even fit for a squirrel?" "no silly! once you step through, it expands to a full size room. it just looks like a tree from the outside." ok, this was too cool now. I opened the tiny door and climbed through. now I know how "Alice and wonderland" felt. once inside there was only one word to describe the room: wow.

~time laps (bonfire)~

at the bonfire, things got a little crazy. I stuffed myself between Junipher and her friend Kiley in the very top row of wood nymphs. I was getting funny looks from other demigods like there were more than normal, which I guess there was now. I looked around for my friends. I spotted Prim in the first row with the only other Hades kid; Nico. I didn't go up to her though. I didn't want to tell them yet. or even let them see me like this. no, not yet, ill wait for morning. After the fire we all went back to our cabins, or in my case, trees. I opened the tree door to Holly and looked around my room again. the walls were all wood, completely. my bed was king size and circular with velvet sheets in the first corner. in the rest of that wall was the kitchen. pretty simple really; microwave, electronic oven (fire is NEVER good for living in a tree) and cabnets with plates and such with a small 2 person dining table. the rest of the room was all living room with a flat screen TV framed with none other than wood with a plushy couch with velvet coushons to match my bed. at last, I flopped in my bed and let the darkness consume me.

**thanks for reading! please review, like, favorite, follow and do whatever you want. bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ugh. so I finally get a reviw aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... its a complaint. don't get me wrong "cookies" thanks for the help. its just that I cannot spell to save my life so I just gave up trying :) but yeah, heres another chappie!**

**so far, so good. (Aggies P.O.V)**

**haha sorry guys for faking you out! this chap will be up ASAP but for right now, I have NO time cuz my mom just told me to do something so you know what that means... anyway keep your eye out for this chapter coming soon! **

**ps! I FINISHED HOUSE OF HADES! AAAAAH!1 BEST BOOK OF THE SERIES!**

**ok, ok, im leaving now.**


End file.
